


Cotton Candy

by Ecinue



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, For hhaeyeun, Hair, Hair Dyeing, This was for fun, i dont know, jo i love your art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue
Summary: Everyone keeps talking about his hair. There's nothing wrong with it, is there?
Relationships: Technoblade & DreamWasTaken (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Tommyinnit & Phil | Philza Minecraft
Comments: 22
Kudos: 562





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhaeyeun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhaeyeun/gifts).



> Based on Jo's [15k dtiys](https://twitter.com/hhaeyeun/status/1341468781474967552) but I don't draw so have this drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.

"What the hell happened to your hair?"

Techno glanced up from where he stood cooking steak, lifting an eyebrow at Tommy who was giving him an incredulous stare. "Heh?"

"Your hair!" Tommy gestured wildly. "What happened?!"

His hair? Techno frowned. He didn't feel any different. His hair was still in a messy bun considering he had just woken up but that was nothing that Tommy hadn't seen before. Did something happen to his hair? It was still the same length as per usual. What was Tommy fussing over?

"What are you talking about?" He grumbled, turning back to the steak. "There's nothing wrong with it."

Tommy spluttered for a moment before grouchily sitting down at the table, still sneaking peeks at his hair. Seriously, what was his problem? The voices seemed to be just as confused, if not amused, as him.

**_Why is the child being strange?_ **

**_How weird._ **

**_Technohair has broken?_ **

"Eat up."

Techno set a plate of steak and potatoes down in front of Tommy to which the latter quickly dug into, evidently trying his best not to look at Techno's hair. How strange.

"Can I braid your hair?" Tommy blurted out.

Techno blinked for a second before shrugging. "Sure. Finish your breakfast though."

Needless to say, Tommy rushed through his food _(nearly choking once and earning a bellowing laugh from Techno_ _)_ and moved to do Techno's hair. The elder closed his eyes, bracing himself for the hour of pain that was sure to follow from Tommy pulling his hair.

Spoiler Alert: It hurt.

**~~~~~**

"Techno?"

The man glanced up from where he was fishing to see Dream's mask glaring down on him. "Dream."

Dream seemed to be staring at his hair, gawking even.

"I'm well aware that I'm attractive," Techno snorted, turning back to the waters. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

The other seemed to be taken aback but said nothing, merely sitting down and also retrieving his own fishing rod. They fished in silence.

_(Or as silent as they could be with a competition to see who could catch more fish.)_

~~~~~

"I like your hair mate."

Techno huffed as Phil grinned at him. "What's wrong with my hair?! Why are all of you making fun of me today."

"We're not making fun of you!" Phil chuckled. "The new style is just...unexpected."

"What _new style_ are you talking about? My hair is just in a bun."

Phil lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "You haven't seen it yet?"

"No?"

Ghostbur poked his head in and gasped before Phil could say anything. "Techno! Your hair! It's blue!"

Techno blinked rapidly as Phil handed a mirror over. The warrior gaped at his now partially blue hair as Ghostbur clapped his hands happily. "I didn't know you dyed your hair blue!"

"Me neither," Techno responds flatly. "I must've accidentally fallen asleep with a pile of blue nearby."

"It looks nice," Phil commented, flicking it.

"It looks like cotton candy!" Tommy blurted, barging in.

The elder three fell silent for a second before Ghostbur and Phil burst into cackles, wheezing and laughing. "It really does!"

Tommy joined in on the laughing, albeit a little quieter, glancing over to see Techno's reaction only to gape.

The warrior was smiling.

It wasn't his normal bloodthirsty grin, that cocky smirk, nor was it that wicked sneer. No, this was a _soft_ smile. He was practically _beaming_.

"Yeah," Techno breathed out, causing the other three to quiet down and glance at him. "It really does look like cotton candy."

_(If Ghostbur was a little happier that week, floating next to Techno and chanting blue, nobody mentioned it. In fact, one could say that Techno seemed to enjoy the ghost's company._

_Only the three that were there that evening would know of the little smile he revealed.)_

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow Jo on Twitter or I rob your kneecaps.](https://twitter.com/hhaeyeun)
> 
> There is no story behind this one. I just saw the design, I liked it, I can't draw, so I made a drabble. Also, this was a distraction from my HEAVY writer's block. (Sadge hours.)
> 
> [Feel free to come to yell at me at @ecinue_unicorn on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn)


End file.
